


Promesas

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arles busca con insistencia a su Santo de Escorpio. Saga no puede entender el porqué de su necedad. Unos cuantos recuerdos y otras cuantas promesas. SagaxMilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas

-"¿En dónde está? ¿En dónde está tu maldito protegido, Saga?"

Das vueltas y vueltas alrededor del salón del trono. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso¿Por qué ese hombre te inquieta tanto? Que yo sepa nunca ha hecho algo en tu contra. Ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de hacerlo. Aún así te veo nervioso. ¿Por qué¿Crees que es tan poderoso¿O simplemente ya te has dado cuenta de que es él el que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante?

-'Silencio. La gente podría comenzar a sospechar que te has vuelto loco.'

Giras sobre ti mismo como si tu interlocutor estuviera ahí. Como si fuera tangible.

-"¡Eso no me importa, maldita sea! ¡Quiero saber en dónde está!"

Se escuchan pasos acercándose presurosamente. Vuelves un poco en ti y decides sentarte en tu usurpado trono.

A los pocos segundos, un agitado soldado se inclina ante ti.

-"¿Y bien?"- Preguntas con insistencia. Pobre hombre. Tiene pánico. Seguramente no trae consigo buenas noticias.

-"No lo encontramos por ningún lado, señor. Nadie sabe dónde está."

Gruñes irritado y el soldado sume su cabeza. Parece ser que tiene miedo de perderla.

Te tomas un tiempo para considerar la situación. Al principio tengo esperanzas de que te des cuenta de que tu capricho es absurdo, pero las pierdo en cuanto vuelves a hablar.

-"¿Nadie? ¿Estás seguro?"

Sonríes. No necesito ver tu repugnante rostro debajo de la máscara para saber que sonríes.

-"Señor."- El hombre asiente. –"Le hemos preguntado ya a todos los Santos de Oro del Santuario. Ninguno sabe en dónde pueda estar."

-"Tráeme a Camus de Acuario."- Extiendes tu mano hacia la puerta con tranquilidad. Luces tan seguro. Yo solo me molesto al saber que, de nuevo, lo has invocado.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo por unos minutos. Para cuando la recupero, el francés ya caminaba hacia ti con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Ha mandado llamar a su Santo de Acuario, su Santidad?"

Tan hipócrita. ¡Solo velo! Siente tanto odio por ti como yo mismo. ¡Y los Dioses saben cuánto te aborrezco¿Por qué aceptaste que regresara de Siberia? Su presencia me estorba tanto como lo hace a ti.

-"¿En dónde está tu compañero?"

Preguntas sin más. Parece que aún no has perdido tu recién recobrado temple. Descuida, sospecho que ese hombre te hará perderlo pronto.

-"¿Acaso soy el guardián de mi hermano?"- Bufón. Escucha cómo se atreve a citar palabras de un libro pagano frente a ti. –"Ya le he comentado a sus hombres que desconozco el paradero del Santo de Escorpio."

-"Lo sé."- Continúas con tranquilidad. No sé cómo es que aún no has decidido matarlo. –"Pero deseaba oírlo de tus propios labios, Camus de Acuario. Ahora dime. ¿En dónde está Milo?"

-"No lo sé."- Repite con necedad. Como si te estuviese haciendo un favor al haber escuchado tu llamado. –"Partió esta mañana y no me dijo a dónde iría."

-"Te lo preguntaré solo una vez más, Acuario. ¿En dónde está Milo de Escorpio?"

-"Posiblemente ha ido a caminar."- Parece que has comenzado a doblegarlo. Tienes talento, lo admito. No es nada fácil hacer desistir a aquel hombre. –"Suele hacerlo. No sé nada más."

-"¡Ah!"- Exclamas encantado. –"A caminar."- Con tu mano derecha comienzas a frotar la falsa barbilla de tu máscara. –"Es posible que haya escapado del Santuario. No me sorprendería. Hoy en día ha habido muchas traiciones."

-"Por favor, mi señor."- Falso. –"Usted conoce más que nadie la fidelidad del Santo de Escorpio. Solo salió por unas cuantas horas para despejarse."

-"El Santuario está en estado de emergencia. Justo ahora necesito la presencia del Santo de Escorpio y si no acude a mi llamado inmediatamente es normal que piense que se ha vuelto un traidor¿no te parece?"

Tienes tanta suerte de que las miradas no maten. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que contiene a Camus de asesinarte.

-"Cabo Sunión."- Alzas victorioso el rostro. A mi me extraña la confesión del francés. En cambio parece que tú solo has confirmado algo que sospechabas desde hacía tiempo. –"Sé que su lugar preferido es el Cabo Sunión."

-"Puedes retirarte."

-"Señor."- Camus se inclina ante ti y, furioso, sale de la habitación.

Pero en él ya no pienso. ¿Acaso mencionó el Cabo?

-"¿Sorprendido, Saga? Ya sospechaba yo que tu protegido iba allá constantemente. Tienes mal olfato; de lo contrario hubieras reconocido la peste a agua de mar que desprenden sus cabellos cada que se inclina ante mi."

-'Calla.'

-"¿Por qué no le hacemos una pequeña visita, Saga? Me parece que le dará gusto vernos."

Tu tono es burlón pero también fuerte. Puedo reconocer el rencor que sientes por el Santo de Escorpio. No te entiendo. ¿En realidad le temes a su traición? Ese sería un temor absurdo. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes y lo dejas en paz?

-"No deseo ser molestado. Saben bien lo que ocurrirá si alguien me desobedece."

Con esa simple orden cierras el portal principal del salón del trono. Te retiras la máscara y te desnudas sin más. ¿Es que no tienes pudor?

Caminas con paso lento hasta nuestra habitación y te vistes con algo ligero. Terminas colocándote la Armadura de Géminis. Mi Armadura.

Pero estaba bien. Eso era lo que menos me importaba que me quitaras, considerando que ya me habías robado casi todo lo demás.

Sales sigiloso del Templo principal. Esos malditos pasajes secretos que solo tú y yo conocemos te han servido muy bien ¿no es así? Los habías utilizado desde que todo esto comenzó. ¿O de qué otro modo pudiste haberte escabullido hasta la habitación del hermano del Patriarca? Mejor aún¿de qué otro modo podrías retirar tantos cadáveres del Palacio sin que tus Santos Dorados se dieran cuenta?

Me siento inquieto pero también algo esperanzado de que tengas un poco de piedad por mi y me permitas estar con él. A veces me otorgas ese tipo de placeres. No siempre, pero a veces. Debo suponer que quieres tenerme lo más feliz posible ¿no es así?

-"Ahí está."

Nos toma bastante tiempo llegar al Cabo, pero finalmente lo logramos.

La mirada de Milo está perdida en el horizonte mientras trata de peinar su cabello con sus dedos. La brisa ha comenzado a soplar.

-"No había notado lo mucho que había crecido."- Tu voz es baja. Esta vez realmente no deseas ser escuchado. –"Parece que fue ayer cuando te buscaba en el Templo de Atena."

Esa noche. Nunca acabaré de agradecerles a los Dioses el que no lo hayas matado.

-"Pudiste haberlo tenido desde hace tanto tiempo, Saga. Pero bueno... en este asunto dejaré que sea como tú quieras."

Y me dejaste ir.

Ahora lo entiendo.

Finalmente entiendo tu miedo a perderlo.

Sabes que con él me puedes controlar.

Te odio. Pero está bien.

Mientras él esté a salvo, está bien.

-"¿Milo?"

Alza el rostro con sorpresa. Sus despistados ojos me indican lo extrañado que está. Se pone de pie sin dejar de mirarme. Abre la boca, pero no pronuncia sonido alguno. Me ve como si no lo hubiera hecho desde hace años.

Cierto.

A veces lo olvido. Mientras yo puedo verlo cada que se me venga en gana, él no me había visto desde esa noche. Desde hacía doce años.

Eso explica su cara de sorpresa. Es tan curiosa que no puedo dejar de sonreír mientras camino hacia él. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba tan cerca cuando me siento abrazado. Incluso me saca un poco de aire.

No dice nada. Solo trata, inútilmente, de hundir su rostro entre mi rígida Armadura.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Podría preguntarte lo mismo."- Rompe el agarre y me lanza una mirada extraña. ¿Podría decir que es de reproche? –"¡Vengo a este lugar cada que puedo y apenas ahora te encuentro¿En dónde diablos te habías metido?"

-"He estado ocupado."- Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decir. Era tonto, claro. Se suponía que yo estaba vigilando Cabo Sunión día y noche. Si era así, obviamente había hecho un muy mal trabajo. –"Ahora dime tú¿qué haces aquí?"

-"Ya lo he dicho: vengo a este lugar cada que puedo."- Él sabe que no está contestando mi pregunta. Sin embargo, actúa como si yo no necesitara más explicación. –"¿Por qué no vuelves al Santuario? Te necesitamos."

Trato de ignorar cómo jala mi brazo. Es posible que piense que entre más fuerte se sujete a mi, más factible será que regrese con él a Atenas.

-"Lo siento, Milo, pero no puedo."

Piensa por unos momentos sus palabras. Su mirada es desesperanzadora, sin embargo. Parece que sabe que por más que insista no podrá convencerme.

-"La gente ha comenzado a hablar, ¿sabes? No has ido al Santuario en años. Ni siquiera cuando hay reuniones con el Patriarca. Algunos han comenzado a decir que nos has traicionado."

-"¿Y tú les crees?"

Ríe tan abierta y despreocupadamente que no puedo evitar sino sentirme culpable.

-"¡Claro que no!"

-"Entonces no me importa lo que la gente diga."- Me separo y camino hacia el barranco. Dirijo una mirada furtiva a la celda que hay en el fondo de éste y suspiro. ¿Qué pensaría Kanon si me viese en estos momentos? –"¿Y cómo has estado?"

-"Ya mejor."- Reconozco por su tono que sigue molesto. Aún así es lo suficientemente amable como para responder más detalladamente mi pregunta. –"Estaba muy solo, pero ahora que Camus ha regresado ya todo está mejor."

-"Sigue siendo tu mejor amigo¿verdad?"- Al no hallar otro modo con el cuál formular mi pregunta, decido hacerlo de ese modo.

-"Yo no tengo mejores amigos."- Afirma con orgullo. –"Solo tengo amigos que a veces están ahí y otras no. Pero es un buen amigo si a eso te refieres. Saga..."- Pasa sus dedos a través de mi cabello con excusa de acomodarlos. –"¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que te está haciendo tanto daño?"

¿Decirle? No podría hacer eso. Lo matarías antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar. He vivido en silencio durante trece años. Creo que podré hacerlo un día más.

-"No es nada."

-"Mentiroso."- Pone la misma cara que hacía cuando era niño y recibía algún castigo. Se pone en cuclillas y retoma su estudio al horizonte. Decido colocarme a su lado y así pasan varios minutos de silencio. –"¿Eso es todo?"

Emito un gruñido.

-"¿De qué?"

-"Desapareces por trece años y ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"- Escucho cómo su voz se quiebra, quebrándome a mí en el proceso. –"¿Qué no me has visto bien?"- No le entiendo. Lo siento en el alma, pero no le entiendo. Me mira con expectativa durante varios segundos hasta que se frustra y coloca su mano en su antebrazo, mientras muestra el mismo con insistencia. –"¿Qué no sabes lo que es esto?"- Me siento estúpido al finalmente entenderlo. Quiero defenderme, pero él no me lo permite. –"Esta estúpida Armadura ya es mía. Es mía desde hace siete años. ¿Ya viste mi estatura¿Sabes siquiera cuántos años tengo?"- Quiero pedirle disculpas, pero ¿cómo decirle que yo ya sabía que esa Armadura ya era suya, que ya era todo un Santo de Atena y que acababa de llegar a sus dos decenas de vida hacía tan solo dos meses? –"Todo esto lo hice por ti. Si estoy aquí es por ti y tu..."- Sé que su orgullo lo interrumpe. –"Y tú lo único que tienes qué decirme es ¿cómo estás?"

-"Yo..."- Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos. –"Sabía que lo lograrías."

-"Eso no me importa."- Me jala del cabello obligándome a mirarlo a la cara. –"Lo que me importa es que me veas ahora."

-"Lo hago."

-"¿Entonces por qué no dices nada?"- Con su mano derecha quita de su visión estorbosas lágrimas.

-"Porque no tengo nada qué decirte."

Me dejas ir del agarre de tus ojos y de tu mano.

-"No puedo creer que haya esperado trece malditos años para esto."- Se levanta y se dispone a irse y yo no lo detengo porque soy un cobarde. Pero él es más valiente y fuerte que yo así que decide darme otra oportunidad. –"¿Sabes? Ayer recordé algo que pasó hace muchos años. Te estaba buscando en el Templo del Patriarca y tú estabas ahí. Y me sujetaste y me dijiste que todo estaría bien; que regresarías siempre y cuando yo te esperara. Me dijiste que ese día podríamos ir a jugar como lo hacíamos antes y que luego me contarías las historias de las estrellas."

Cierro los ojos y una lágrima se escurre por mi mejilla izquierda. Él recordaba. Habían pasado doce años pero él aún recordaba.

-"Fue solo un sueño."- Y yo soy solo un idiota.

-"No."- Me ve nuevamente. Sus ojos están inyectados de sangre y su mandíbula tiembla. –"No podía ser un sueño. Mis sueños nunca son tan buenos."

-"Estás actuando como un niño."

-"Y tú actúas como un imbécil."- No respondo pues sé que es cierto. –"¿Saga?"- Me suplicas. ¿Por qué? El Santo de Escorpio no es alguien que tenga que suplicar. –"¿Por qué eres así¿Ya no te intereso ni un poco?"

-"Claro que me importas."- Él es lo único que me importa.

-"¿Entonces por qué?"

Porque tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasará si vences? ¿Me obligarás a matarlo? ¿O tal vez me lo obsequiarías como agradecimiento de todo este tiempo en el que te otorgué mi cuerpo¿Y si te derrotan? No rezongues porque sabes que es una posibilidad. Supongo que entonces él se enteraría de la verdad y ésta acabaría devastándolo.

Ahora que lo pienso, no tiene muchas opciones. De cualquier forma sufrirá ¿no es así? Entonces¿qué más da el como lo haga?

-"Tú lo dijiste."- Camino hacia él y lo sujeto entre mis brazos y él, aunque algo renuente al principio, me corresponde. –"Soy un imbécil."- Tomo un poco de aire. –"El problema es que te quiero demasiado."- Él me sujeta con más fuerza. Mi confesión no parece sorprenderle. Más bien le molesta el que no la haya pronunciado antes.

-"¿Entonces será cierto?"- Me es difícil comprenderle. Ha comenzado a hablar en un tono muy agudo. –"¿Un día volverás y jugarás conmigo y me contarás las historias de las estrellas?"

No. Sé que no debo prometerlo, pero ¿cómo negarle algo a él?

-"Lo haré. Te juro por el Estigia que lo haré."

Déjame en paz. Ya estoy condenado. ¿Qué más da si juro por algo sagrado? No me importa si sufro la maldición de los Dioses. Mucho menos si tú tienes que acompañarme en ella.

Mi juramento parece aplacar los bríos de Milo y justo cuando pensaba que las cosas irían bien por el resto de la tarde, comienzas a molestar.

Me obligas a irme. He estado con el control por demasiado tiempo.

-"Me tengo que ir."

-"Lo sé."- Alza el rostro y me sorprendo al verlo tan alegre. ¿Cómo es que después de tantos años de traición aún confía en mí? –"Te estaré esperando."- Me roba un beso y sale corriendo hacia el norte. Yo me limito a sonreír como estúpido y a abrazarme a mí mismo con esperanza de volver a sentir su calor.

-"Te he permitido suficiente por hoy."

¿Cuándo me lanzas de nuevo a la oscuridad? No estoy seguro. Supongo que te aprovechaste de mi distracción.

-'No esperes un agradecimiento.'

-"No lo hago."- Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia el Santuario. –"Al menos ahora estaré más tranquilo. Ese niño está tan ciego que tendría que verme alzando una daga frente a Atena para darse cuenta de que no soy lo que cree."

-'Es posible.'

-"Recuérdame de mandarlo llamar en cuanto lleguemos. No creas que he olvidado la misión que quería encomendarle."

-'Bien.'

-"Espero que hayas disfrutado el día de hoy, Saga. No creo que puedas volver a hacerlo en mucho tiempo."

Ya te lo he dicho.

Nada de eso me importa siempre y cuando él esté a salvo.

* * *

El niño se había despertado a media noche. Creía haber sentido un cosmo familiar por lo que, con cautela, salió de su habitación y luego del Octavo Templo. Subió las escaleras eludiendo todos los guardias con los que se topó en el camino. Su sexto sentido lo llevó hasta el Templo de Atena.  
Le tomó varios minutos poder escabullirse en el interior del edificio. El trabajo fue aún más difícil ya que toda la habitación estaba rodeada de antorchas. Apenas y había encontrado algunos rincones con sombras lo suficiente grandes como para permitirle esconderse en ellas.

Hubo un momento en el que no supo hacia donde seguir. Cualquier presencia que pudo haber llegado a sentir, había desaparecido.

Un hombre lo vio desde lo lejos. Su primer instinto fue el de matarlo, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Si lo hacía, su anfitrión podría ponerse muy mal. De por sí le costaba trabajo controlarlo. Además, el intruso era tan solo un niño y, para lo adormilado que se veía, no sería tan complicado convencerlo de que todo se había tratado de un sueño.

Sí.

Le daría ese gusto a Saga por el momento. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día el niño pudiera serle de utilidad.

-"Milo."

El niño tornó su rostro y con una amplia sonrisa corrió hacia el mayor, abrazándole las piernas e ignorando el extraño atuendo que éste portaba.

-"¡Sabía que estabas aquí!"

-"No deberías subir hasta acá. Es peligroso."

-"No puedo dormir. ¡Acaba de contarme la historia de Heracles!"- Extendió sus manos hacia arriba, gesto que Saga entendió inmediatamente.

-"Ahora no, Milo."- Lo sujetó en sus brazos. Se sentía feliz pero nervioso: Arles podía reaparecer de un momento a otro.

–"¡Quiero!"

-"Tal vez otro día."

El niño alzó el rostro. Estaba comenzando a llorar.

-"¡Quiero hoy¡Te extraño!"

Saga lo sujetó con mayor fuerza y comenzó a mecerlo de arriba a abajo, susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

-"Será otro día."

-"¿En serio?"- Una esperanzada mirada se encendió en el rostro del pequeño.

-"Sí. Ese día jugaremos y en la noche te contaré las historias de todas las estrellas."

-"¿Cuándo?"

-"Cuando regrese."

-"¿Y eso cuándo va a ser?"

-"Esa es una sorpresa. Volveré siempre y cuando me esperes."

Convencido de las palabras del mayor, Milo aceptó tranquilizarse y dejó caer todo su peso en Saga.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó, lo hizo en su habitación.

Desde entonces, el muchacho nunca dejó de esperar. La promesa posterior solo lo hizo aguardar con aún más ahínco.

Él lo prometió.

Eso quería decir que tenía que ser cierto.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que me quedó bastante cursi... pero ya ni modo. Me gustó. Sobre todo el final. Eso sí. Milo me salió bastante más uke de lo que hubiera deseado. XD Espero que no lo hayan odiado


End file.
